The Blacksite
To do this mission stealth or loud. Read down below. Attention: This is a full guide. If you don't understand. Comment about your question and I will try to help. The guide will be rewrite to short paragraphs asap. Stealth.'''Gears: Raven or K45 (For quick tactical situations where you have to kill a guard. Those guns gives you a higher change to one shot regardless of where the bullet landed. This can makes situation contained before it gets out of hand. Lockpick. Optional gear: 1 Microcam. 1 Tracker. A stock UP9 for getting disguises. '''Steps: # Climb the ladder. # Crawl. # Turn left or stay where you are. 3-1. Drop down to the ground and crawl under a camera beside the excavator. (If there is no camera there go to step 4. 3-2. Disable the camera. OR drop a stock UP9 under the camera so guards can see it. 3-3. Wait till guard comes and investigate. On operative and up he will be checking in. You can knock him out. But you have to answer it (Operative+ only). 3-4. Bag him and take the disguise. Then return the bag back to your spawn location. This way has a high success rate. 4. Wait till a guard comes and stays behind a wooden crate. 4-1. Look right if a guard is on the rails or if there is a guard in front of a green container. If there is. Do not take him out. 4-2. If there is no guards. Take that lone guard HOSTAGE. Do not take him out instantly. This will get you caught. 4-3. Bring that guard to face of the yellow container. You do not have to bring him back to the spawn area. It's even more dangerous than leaving the guard unconscious on the spot. 4-4. Knock him out. Return back to the spawn area stealthily. 4-5. Take the disguise. This way has a moderate chance of success. It's lower than the way I told you before. 5. Knock out the guard on the rails. If you can, loop all cameras before taking them out (Recommended). 5-2. Take out the guard on the rail only if he's on a ladder very far away from the electronic room (The room where there is guards in it. Tip: You might want to take out a guard or two before knocking out the guard on the rail as they might see you doing it. And it will take longer if you wait the guard to be alone. Remember, the longer you take. The higher chance that you will be busted. After you take out the guard on the rail. If you have a keycard. You can enter the electronic door. But if you don't, you must knock all of the guards out in order to find it. Knock the guard only if they are in near the spawn area in front of a crate or near a ladder at the back of the warehouse. Do not EVER knock any guards out open. If you do knock out guards in front of ladder. Instead. Bring them to the ladder. Hidden by the containers. Then knock them out. Bring all bags back to spawn. If you knock all the guards out and got the card. Enter the electronic room. Take them hostage by ADS(Aim down sights) by right clicking. If you are tempted to shoot. You can, but you will not obtain the badge. But you can just intimate them without perks even on legend. 6. Knock the guards out after they were taken hostage. 7. Hide them in the chest inside the room. 8. Enter the restricted zone. Try to loop the camera on a wall if there is one. But if there is a camera on the other side and it can see you. You might have a bit more problem. 9. Try to unlock the keycard door on the room to the left of where you entered. This will give you more space to take people hostage. 10. You start to wait for guards to come. If the camera is on the other side. Loop that camera. 11. Now wait for guards to come in. The good places to ko them is when them is near where you are, in front of bunch of boxes. If you are taking the guard out at the box place. Take him hostage and hide him behind some gray containers. Then knock him out. Carry the body of guard to the room left of where you came in to the restricted area. Turn right. And hide him there. 12. Repeat 11 until you ko atleast THREE guards. Then go through a path where there is no camera. If you see a guard on the sec floor. Take him hostage then ko him and carry him until you are near the cell block. When you are about to enter the cell block. Drop the body. 13. Enter the cell block. LOOP all cameras. 14. Wait until a guard is out of other guard's sight and he cannot be seen by the guard in the control room. Ko him. Bag the body and hide him in a chest in the block. 15. Repeat 14 until all the guards are gone. T 16. use your keycard to enter the control room and take him hostage. Then ko him. 17. If you have blowtorch. You can check which room Rose is in. Or you can guess which door to open. It might take a longer period of time. 18. Follow the objectives until you are required to interrogate the commander. 17. Find the PC first. Because if the commander is gone. The SC guards will search for him/her. 18. If you have a tracker. Put the tracker on the commander. 19. Wait till he is alone. Do the hostage interrogation at the stairs leading to the floors. (The top floor's door is unlocked while the bottom floor is not. So there will be almost zero risks of detection.) 20. Ko him and hide him at the bottom of the stairs. 21. Go to the PC and hack it. 22. Get to the evac. BOOM! YOU HAVE COMPLETED THE BLACKSITE ON LEGEND STEALTH. REMEMBER THAT IF YOU FAIL, TRY AGAIN. THIS DOES NOT WORK FOR 100% OF THE TIME. Loud for Elite (I can't make a guide for legend loud cause I not huge fan of loud missions) Gears: F57: Red dot. Muzzle brake, a grip that reduce recoil the most 480 MCS: Choke or duckbill. Choke for the shredders, duckbill for the soldiers. Delta sight. Full stock. 4 Medkits. 1 Drill Aegis Armor Now, try to get as much people into your lobby. And start the game. # When you get out, run to the restricted zone and break the windows to get in. # Rush to the cell block and kill all soldiers on the way to reduce damage. Steady aim and dexterity will help. Battlefield Med will also help because the soldiers are harder to deal with. # If one person on your team has blowtorch. Tell them to breach the windows of the cell doors. While a person drills the door to the control room. And the rest cover fire for the driller. # After you open the cell door. Rush to the panel and protect it. There is some covers. Use them. # If you are on low health and you have no med, ask a teammate of yours. # If you see a medkit. Rush for it. But give that med to someone who has low med and needs one ASAP. # When the panel is done. Two people get the charges. They switch the medkits to their inv and they plant it. # Wait until you escape. You did The Blacksite on loud, this also works on legend but you need more experienced players. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ASK THEM IN THE COMMENT SECTION, THANK YOU. I WILL ANSWER THEM ASAP. Category:Missions